Power Man Vol 1
| years published = 1974-1980 | total issues = 50 (67) | featured characters = Power Man (Luke Cage); Iron Fist (Danny Rand) | creators = | previous = ''Luke Cage, Hero for Hire'' | next = ''Power Man and Iron Fist'' }} Power Man is an ongoing American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics from February, 1974 to December, 1980, totaling fifty issues. The series picks up the numbering sequence from Luke Cage, Hero for Hire beginning with issue #17. It continues with this title until issue #50 whereupon the cover logo changes to Power Man and Iron Fist. The indicia for the title still reads as Power Man until issue #67 when the title officially changes to Power Man and Iron Fist. Most readers tend to regard issue #50 as the beginning of the Power Man and Iron Fist era. 17-49 ::As Luke Cage, Power Man. * Power Man 17 * Power Man 18 * Power Man 19 * Power Man 20 * Power Man 21 * Power Man 22 * Power Man 23 * Power Man 24 * Power Man 25 * Power Man 26 * Power Man 27 * Power Man 28 * Power Man 29 * Power Man 30 * Power Man 31 * Power Man 32 * Power Man 33 * Power Man 34 * Power Man 35 * Power Man 36 * Power Man 37 * Power Man 38 * Power Man 39 * Power Man 40 * Power Man 41 * Power Man 42 * Power Man 43 * Power Man 44 * Power Man 45 * Power Man 46 * Power Man 47 * Power Man 48 * Power Man 49 50-66 ::Becomes Power Man and Iron Fist. * Power Man 50 * Power Man 51 * Power Man 52 * Power Man 53 * Power Man 54 * Power Man 55 * Power Man 56 * Power Man 57 * Power Man 58 * Power Man 59 * Power Man 60 * Power Man 61 * Power Man 62 * Power Man 63 * Power Man 64 * Power Man 65 * Power Man 66 ::Title officially changes to Power Man and Iron Fist following this issue. * Power Man Annual 1 * Essential Luke Cage, Power Man 1 * Essential Luke Cage, Power Man 2 * Essential Power Man and Iron Fist 1 * This series is alternately known as Luke Cage, Power Man. * Orville Smythe is the first antagonist of the series. He is the one who inspired Luke Cage to take up the code name of Power Man. * Jake Mallard is the first Steeplejack. He made a single appearance in ''Power Man'' #18. * Maxwell Plumm is the second Steeplejack. He was introduced as Jake Mallard's employer in ''Power Man'' #18. * Flea makes his final appearance in ''Power Man'' #18. He is poisoned to death by Cottonmouth. * Cage Vol 1 * Cage Vol 2 * Heroes for Hire Vol 1 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 * New Avengers Vol 1 * Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 * Luke Cage appearances * * * Category:Marvel Comics